


Как влюбляются кумиры

by skaja



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaja/pseuds/skaja
Summary: Все читатели Виктора Никифорова:1) как правило, ждут слишком много от любовных отношений;2) отмечают в календаре даты выхода новых книг и экранизаций;3) обожают или люто ненавидят его главного конкурента — загадочного писателя под коротким псевдонимом К. Ю.Как ни странно, читателей К. Ю. объединяют те же три качества.AU, где Виктор и Юри - писатели конкуренты и одновременно фанаты друг друга.Примечание переводчика:Огромное спасибо бетам Stella Del Mare и mai1 *_*За внимание, терпение, за любовь и уважение к русскому языку (чуть не написала с большой буквы :))





	Как влюбляются кумиры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/gifts).
  * A translation of [how the mighty fall (in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202108) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



Все читатели Виктора Никифорова:  
1) как правило, ждут слишком много от любовных отношений;  
2) отмечают в календаре даты выхода новых книг и экранизаций;  
3) обожают или люто ненавидят его главного конкурента — загадочного писателя под коротким псевдонимом К. Ю.  
Как ни странно, читателей К. Ю. объединяют те же три качества.  
  
— Опять? — шипит Виктор, в который раз обновляя страницу Твиттера. Невероятно! Только вчера он сообщил о выходе своей новой книги, и, разумеется, К. Ю. сделал то же самое сегодня. Читатели вот-вот передерутся, выясняя, чей роман заказать первым, а длина записей в Твиттере давно перевалили за сто сорок знаков. Через плечо ему заглядывает Яков.  
У Якова небольшое, но успешное издательство, где трудится пара десятков сотрудников. Их стажёр — Юрий Плисецкий - обычно одним из первых читает ранние версии романов Виктора. Всем известно, что он противник слащавых любовных историй, но Виктор ценит непредвзятое мнение.  
Сейчас Плисецкий развалился на стуле, закинув ноги на стол Якова, и давится от смеха. Во рту у него огромный комок жвачки — Виктору кажется, тот жуёт сразу штук пять — а сам он явно доволен происходящим.  
— Что смешного? — спрашивает Виктор, потирая переносицу.  
Юра пожимает плечами:  
— Прикинь, если К. Ю. сейчас тоже сидит перед компом и обновляет страницу.  
Яков косится на него. Виктор тоже смотрит поверх монитора.  
Юра усаживается поудобнее, его всё это откровенно забавляет.  
— Подумай сам. К. Ю. же не специально объявил о выходе книги сразу после тебя. Наверняка дату выбрали заранее, так уж совпало. Спорим, он тоже бесится, что у тебя релиз в середине марта.  
Мгновение Виктор с Яковом смотрят на него, затем Виктор не выдерживает и снова отворачивается к экрану. Открывает комментарии под своей последней записью на Фейсбуке:  
«И как теперь решить, чью книгу брать? Почему они всё время так? хахаха»  
У Виктора чешутся руки написать: «Мою!»  
  
Иначе и быть не могло. Конечно! Столько лет подряд одно и то же! Читатели уже тысячу раз обвиняли их в том, что они накручивают продажи, выпуская книги одновременно. К. Ю. до сих пор никак не комментировал ситуацию. Он вообще ничего не комментирует, неизвестно даже, кто он такой.  
Виктор знаком с его издателем Челестино — они с Яковом давние друзья. Но и Челестино ни слова не говорит о своём именитом авторе. Виктор же охотно позирует перед камерами, даёт интервью, появляется на кинопремьерах. Да что говорить: в его новой экранизации снялась сама Эмма Стоун! А про К. Ю. никто не знает даже, мужчина это или женщина.  
Виктор почему-то всегда считал, что мужчина. Образ К. Ю. никак не вяжется в его представлении с женщиной.  
Он облизывает губы и просматривает страницу ниже. Оттуда — как насмешка издательской компании Челестино — выплывает объявление о выходе нового романа К. Ю. Виктор нажимает на ссылку и читает описание будущей книги конкурента:  
«Создатель легенды  
Маркус Ллойд, сколько себя помнит, обожал фигурное катание. На катке он чувствует себя неуязвимым. Но однажды в финале Гран-При ничком падает на лёд, неуклюже растопырив пальцы. Сможет ли непредсказуемый, загадочный чемпион мира вернуть ему веру в победу и любовь?»  
— Сопли, — фыркает Плисецкий.  
Виктор знает, что у Юры под кроватью спрятано подарочное издание всех романов К. Ю. Но Юра об этом не догадывается, а Виктор молчит, приберегая компромат до поры до времени.  
Да и у Виктора тоже есть полное собрание сочинений К. Ю. Просто потому, что врага надо знать в лицо.  
  
_Исключительно в рабочих интересах, говорил он себе, проливая слёзы над последним романом «О любви: Эрос». Это нужно для работы, думал он, паркуясь ночью возле супермаркета, чтобы купить пять упаковок бумажных платков и затем до утра просидеть в обнимку с собакой, размышляя о развитии персонажей, сюжете, великолепных описаниях и…  
Да, только ради работы._  
  
— Значит, он пишет о фигурном катании, — размышляет вслух Яков, прикрыв глаза.  
И почему Виктор сам до этого не додумался?  
Яков словно угадывает его мысль, кладет руку на плечо и сочувственно улыбается:  
— Ты обойдёшь его по продажам, Витя.  
— В прошлом году не обошёл.  
— В этот раз у тебя бестселлер, поверь.  
  
Новый роман Виктора называется «Stammi Vicino, или Останься со мной». Это история о человеке, который разочаровался в жизни и потерял ориентиры. Однажды на вечеринке он встречает того, кто перевернёт весь его мир. Немного сказочный, оторванный от реальности сюжет, но Виктору кажется, что именно поэтому он трогает душу.  
Впрочем, сейчас нужно подумать о другом. Завтра у Виктора встреча с читателями в одной из крупных библиотек Детройта, где он будет подписывать свой последний роман «Хрупкий как стекло». Поэтому рано утром надо быть в аэропорту. У Виктора нет времени размышлять о новой книге К. Ю., от одного описания которой до сих пор замирает сердце. Может, это и «сопли», как выразился Юра, но всем известно, насколько мастерски К. Ю. владеет словом, пробуждает эмоции, вдыхает жизнь в персонажей.  
  
Виктор возвращается домой, достаёт чемодан и принимается беспорядочно закидывать в него вещи. Встреча в Детройте обещает быть долгой. Он уже предчувствует судороги в пальцах от обилия автографов и рукопожатий. Виктор любит общаться с читателями, но в то же время его не покидает страх, что однажды рука просто отвалится.  
Первым делом он упаковывает небольшой блокнот: чёрный, испещрённый набросками и закладками. Плисецкий, просматривая его, как-то заметил, что если макаке дать в лапы бумагу и карандаш, получится примерно то же самое. Затем Виктор кладёт ноутбук для работы над романом. Он всегда печатает равноширинным шрифтом. Никаким другим. Двенадцатый кегль. Двойной интервал.  
_Интересно, как пишет К. Ю._  
Виктор продолжает собираться.  
Подходит к книжной полке. Лететь пятнадцать часов, значит, нужно запастись книгами и фильмами. В душе разворачивается знакомая борьба: половина книг написана его заклятым врагом. Человеком, который бросает тень на каждый новый роман Никифорова, незримо маячит за спиной на кинопремьерах, никогда не появляется на публике и ни разу ни слова не сказал о Викторе.  
Он берёт с полки «Будь рядом» — одну из своих любимых книг К. Ю.  
_Просто для работы._  
Но стоит взять её в руки, как ждать до самолёта становится невозможно. Он опускается на кровать, перелистывает потрепанные страницы, и, усевшись по-турецки, погружается в чтение.  
  
Виктор выдыхает, не в силах сдержать улыбку. В слоге К. Ю. легкость, мелодичность — все то, что Виктор тщетно пытается достичь в своих книгах. Он не просто рассказывает историю — он словно уводит читателя за собой, чтобы наедине поделиться самым сокровенным.  
В персонажей К. Ю. влюбляешься без памяти. Виктор сопереживает герою, его друзьям, возлюбленной, позволяет себе окунуться с головой в мир, созданный чужой фантазией. Он уже несколько раз читал этот роман — и тем не менее замечает что-то новое: скрытые аллюзии или реплики из диалогов, ускользавшие прежде.  
Он дочитывает уже под утро, часам к трём.  
Скоротал время в самолёте, называется.  
  
Виктор ругается сквозь зубы и скатывается с кровати. Уже семь утра, а он ещё не принял душ. Вылет через час. Надо же было так проспать! Но оно того стоило.  
Он достаёт одежду из чемодана и замечает краешек ноутбука. Останавливается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но после короткого раздумья вынимает компьютер. Кладёт одежду на крышку чемодана, открывает ноутбук и садится на пол, прислоняясь спиной к кровати. Главное — снова ненароком не уснуть. Свет экрана бьёт по глазам. Виктор поспешно уменьшает яркость.  


***

  
  
Виктор любит читать. Как все писатели, наверно. И поэтому ведёт сразу два блога.  
Первый — официальный, где публикует отзывы на романы знакомых и незнакомых авторов, общается с поклонниками, всегда аккуратно формулирует мысли и следит за правописанием. Внимательно проверяет каждую запись, прежде чем отправить в сеть, где её по косточкам разберут читатели.  
Второй блог Виктор ведет под ником KY-fan1990.  
Это… сложно объяснить. Достаточно сказать, что здесь он даёт волю эмоциям.  
Сейчас Виктор заходит в этот блог и пишет длинный пост о том, как только что прочитал «Будь рядом», делится мыслями по поводу персонажей, сюжета, стиля; перечисляет любимые эпизоды. Говорит, что не представляет, как жил раньше без этого романа. У блога две тысячи подписчиков. Неплохо по мнению Виктора. Однако здесь он не гонится за популярностью — нет, сюда он пишет для собственного удовольствия.  
Стоит отправить запись, как сразу появляются комментарии от таких же страстных поклонников К. Ю. Виктор строчит ответы, совершенно позабыв о времени. Он улыбается от уха до уха, когда начинают обсуждать персонажей, развязку, то, как К. Ю. блестяще раскрыл тему близости в романе.  
Но один ответ выбивает его из колеи. Такие комментарии — как камушки в ботинке: не очень мешают, но и не вытряхиваются, постоянно напоминая о себе. Виктор видел их много раз. Каждый день, если не каждый час, кто-то обязательно пишет:  
«Как ты думаешь, кто это?»  
Он моргает, едва касаясь пальцами клавиатуры. Обычно слова приходят легко, но сейчас он в задумчивости облизывает губы. Кто такой К. Ю.? Конечно, он и сам часто задавался этим вопросом. Как выглядит?  
Виктор представляет приятную улыбку.  
Картинка приходит сама собой. Но больше ничего увидеть не получается. Наверняка он привлекателен. Трудно сказать, чем именно. Но можно поспорить, что он прекрасен так же, как его творчество, как умение выстраивать сюжет, метко и чутко описывать персонажей. Как его искусство, что подобно алхимии создает невероятные сплавы эмоций, заставляя читателя забыть обо всём на свете.  
Виктор не знает, кто такой К. Ю., зато точно знает, как ответить на комментарий.  
«Я думаю, гений»  
Щёлкает «отправить» и идёт в душ.  


***

  
  
Виктор едва успевает на самолёт. В аэропорту его узнают несколько человек, и приходится наспех фотографироваться с ними, не заботясь о качестве снимков. Наконец он влетает в салон, взмокший, с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой. Женщина в соседнем кресле не замечает его: у неё розовая подушка, наушники в ушах, и она вся поглощена фильмом на экране.  
Виктор ставит рюкзак под ноги и достаёт «Одну мечту на двоих». Быстро оглядывается по сторонам: будет сложно объяснить журналистам фото Виктора Никифорова с романом своего главного конкурента в руках. Но уже в следующую минуту с головой погружается в чтение; шелест страниц наполняет сердце любовью и восхищением.  
Оторвавшись от книги, он достаёт ноутбук и открывает свой новый роман. Это хорошая работа, но она не так хороша, как романы К. Ю. У Виктора живые диалоги, красочные описания — только и всего. Ничего особенного. Ничего нового.  
А К. Ю. никогда не перестаёт удивлять.  


***

  
  
В Детройте оказалось холодно.  
Виктор вдруг вспоминает, что где-то в городе издательство Челестино. Интересно, К. Ю. тоже живёт здесь? Отогнав эти мысли, он направляется за багажом. Снимает с ленты свой темно-синий чемодан, ставит на пол и оглядывает толпу встречающих в поисках таблички со своим именем.  
Водитель с табличкой «Никифоров» ждёт у выхода. Он тут же выкладывает, что перечитал все романы Виктора, и по дороге без умолку расточает комплименты его творчеству. Виктор не возражает. Он привык к популярности, легко принимает похвалу, даже немного — по секрету — говорит о готовящемся романе. Конечно, эти «секреты» он рассказывает всем и каждому, кто интересуется новой книгой. Обычный рекламный ход.  


***

  
  
Виктор добирается до гостиницы, заходит в номер и плюхается на кровать. Он провел здесь от силы минут пять, но уже выжат как лимон — долгие перелёты всегда утомляют. Виктор зевает, достаёт ноутбук и проверяет комментарии в блоге KY-fan1990. Там около десятка новых ответов, но один сразу бросается в глаза:  
«Ты читал Виктора Никифорова?»  
Такие сообщения приходят регулярно. Виктор удаляет его. Меньше всего ему хочется говорить здесь о себе самом. Нет, этот блог целиком и полностью посвящен К. Ю. Виктор отвечает на остальные комментарии, снова и снова рассуждая о главном герое «Будь рядом».  
Перед встречей с читателями он выходит из блога. Не хватало, чтобы случайно обнаружили, что аккаунт принадлежит ему. Затем отправляется на встречу. Маккачин остался дома: долгий перелёт — слишком большое испытание для пуделя. Но Виктор знает, что Яков и Юра позаботятся о нём. На Викторе чёрный костюм, белая рубашка и яркий галстук с цветочным принтом. Серебряные запонки блестят на солнце, и он замечает, как люди оборачиваются вслед.  


***

  
  
Виктор появляется в библиотеке под свист и радостные возгласы собравшихся, одаривает публику широкой улыбкой. Вид огромной очереди кружит голову — столько людей, и все ждут встречи с ним. Он садится за стол и берёт ручку. Виктор внимателен ко всем: приветствует каждого, фотографируется. Охранники запрещают обниматься с читателями, говорят, это отнимает слишком много времени, но Виктор их не слушает.  
Чаще всего на его встречи приходят люди чуть старше двадцати, но всё же разница в возрасте есть: в очереди и подростки, и те, кому за тридцать. Виктору нравятся такие мероприятия — все улыбаются, делятся впечатлениями от его романов. Рука болит, но это сущие пустяки.  
Наконец поток людей иссякает. Виктор со щелчком закрывает ручку и потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
Владелец библиотеки что-то тараторит со скоростью света, изливая на Виктора свои восторги. Тот встаёт, улыбается в ответ и, закинув пиджак на плечо, направляется к выходу. Но тут же из-за угла кто-то вылетает навстречу. Они сталкиваются; Виктор едва не падает, ухватившись за стену. Незадачливому посетителю повезло меньше: он шлёпается на пол, не поняв, что произошло. Затем поспешно встаёт, смотрит распахнутыми глазами. А Виктора прошибает пот, он замирает, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Всё это походит на сцену из романов К. Ю. — главный герой стоит поражённый в самое сердце, ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг.  
Парень чуть ниже Виктора. Чёрные волосы растрепались от столкновения и спешки. За широкими стёклами очков невероятные карие глаза с огромными зрачками. Виктор слышит его прерывистое дыхание, и звук этот будто усилен динамиками в несколько раз. А парень наконец понимает, кто перед ним, и меняется в лице.  
— Вы… вы же… — произносит он.  
_Значит, фанат._ Виктор улыбается.  
Из-за угла возникает ещё один человек и тут же врезается в первого. Хватается за его плечо, чтобы не упасть, и оба в остолбенении глядят на Виктора. С ним случалось подобное прежде, хотя нечасто. Но впервые кто-то из читателей кажется ему настолько… привлекательным.  
 — Мы проспали, — выдаёт второй, такой же темноволосый, но без очков. Кожа у него смуглее, глаза сверкают. Он держится более уверенно, хотя видно, что он тоже взволнован. — Простите, пожалуйста.  
Виктор хлопает глазами. Первый — тот, что стеснительнее — прячется за своего друга, словно увидел привидение. Второй — который только что извинялся — закусывает губу изнутри, чтобы не расхохотаться. Виктор оглядывается на охранников: те всем видом выражают недовольство. Затем протягивает руку к первому, чтобы взять экземпляр романа:  
— С радостью подпишу ещё две книги.  
Второй оглядывается на друга — тот заливается краской и протягивает Виктору книгу, крепко сжимая обложку в руках. Виктор оставляет автограф, потом подписывает и второй экземпляр. Их зовут Юри и Пхичит. Виктор старательнее, чем обычно, выводит подпись _xx Victor._  
— Мы обожаем ваши книги, — как бы между прочим говорит второй, Пхичит.  
Юри сердито косится на него, но, заметив взгляд Виктора, улыбается, не успев отвести изумлённые глаза цвета карамели.  
— Ну… да… в общем, я очень люблю ваши романы.  
— Приятно слышать, — подмигивает в ответ Виктор.  
У Юри перехватывает дыхание, и он тут же переводит взгляд на книгу у себя в руках. Виктор в полном восторге.  
— Мне больше всего понравилась развязка, — продолжает Пхичит, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. — И то, как все линии сюжета сходятся воедино. Там… столько всего происходило, я даже забыл, кто что делал. Но в конце всё стало понятно. Отлично продумано.  
Виктор улыбается, поправляет узел галстука: пёстрая смесь розового, жёлтого и бледно-оранжевого.  
И тут вдруг Юри произносит:  
— Нет, не продумано.  
Сложно сказать, кто удивляется больше: Виктор, Пхичит или сам Юри.  
Даже один из охранников оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Виктора.  
— Почему же? — с интересом спрашивает тот. Ему в самом деле интересно. Не обидно — ведь Юри не хотел задеть его. Всего лишь поделился наблюдением.  
Юри оглядывается по сторонам и замечает, что все взоры прикованы к нему. Теребит шарф на шее — наверняка сам того не замечая — и постепенно зарывается в него лицом до самого носа.  
— Нет… то есть… книга великолепная, просто… вы не продумывали сюжет заранее.  
Теперь Виктор заинтригован. Он поднимет бровь, засовывает руки в карманы и прислоняется к стене.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Юри снова заливается краской, потупив глаза.  
— Ну… когда читаешь, понятно, что вы не знали, чем закончится история. «Хрупкий как стекло» — книга о спонтанности, и, по-моему, вы писали её спонтанно. Сюжет то и дело уходит в сторону, но это как раз нормально для такой темы. Будто у вас была основная идея, но вы не знали, как станет развиваться ход событий. И получилось хорошо.  
Какое-то время все молчат.  
Потом Юри поправляет очки, закусывает губу почти до крови.  
— Простите. Наверно, это глупо.  
— Нет, — медленно произносит Виктор и улыбается. — Ты… прав.  
— Да ну? — поражается Пхичит.  
— Я не знал, как будет развиваться сюжет, — соглашается Виктор. Раньше он никому в этом не признавался: ни Якову, ни даже себе. — Каждая новая сцена возникала словно сама собой.  
— Мне… так и показалось.  
— Как ты догадался?  
Юри, похоже, не ожидал такого вопроса. Он поворачивается к Пхичиту, словно надеется получить у него ответ. Наконец произносит:  
— Просто… я перечитывал несколько раз.  
— Понятно, — кивает Виктор, цокая языком.  
— Спасибо за автографы, — поспешно добавляет Юри. Виктор замечает, как Пхичит легко касается его руки.  
Но Виктор не хочет их отпускать.  
— Ты читал К. Ю.? — спрашивает он в надежде продолжить беседу.  
Если бы Виктор не смотрел так пристально на Юри, то заметил бы, что Пхичит ошеломлённо переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Но вместо этого он видит, как Юри бледнеет и нервно облизывает пересохшие губы. Виктор не может отвести глаз.  
— К. Ю.? — переспрашивает Юри после долгого молчания. Такого долгого, что Виктор почти забыл о своём вопросе.  
Юри держит книгу обеими руками и теребит обложку. Виктор наблюдает за ним. К. Ю. так же известен, как и сам Виктор. Они одинаково популярны, одинаково признаны в литературных кругах.  
— Ведь ты слышал о нём, — добавляет Виктор.  
— Да, конечно, — поспешно кивает Юри. — К. Ю. Но разве вы не?..  
Виктор ждёт продолжения.  
— Что — мы?  
Пхичит откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Мы… нам пора. Спасибо за автографы, мистер Никифоров. У вас замечательные книги.  
Юри переглядывается с Пхичитом, и Виктор готов поклясться, что тысячи слов проносятся между ними за доли секунды. Но потом Юри тоже наспех прощается, они оба разворачиваются к выходу, и Виктор лихорадочно пытается придумать что-нибудь — что угодно, лишь бы остановить…  
— Может, выпьем завтра кофе вместе? — выпаливает он.  
Слова падают одно за другим, словно капли из текущего крана.  
Юри и Пхичит застывают как вкопанные. Юри круто поворачивается на каблуках и оглядывается по сторонам, как будто ищет других опоздавших посетителей. Виктор скрестил руки на груди и ослепительно улыбается; всем видом даёт понять, что приглашает именно его. «Да, да, да, скажи да», — мысленно уговаривает он Юри, сверля его взглядом.  
Потом с досадой вспоминает, что есть ещё Пхичит.  
— То есть… приглашаю вас обоих. Я в Детройте на несколько дней и… — он переводит взгляд на Юри. — Мне нравится проводить время в хорошей компании.  
Пхичит в недоумении смотрит на друга, затем вдруг улыбается, чуть закинув голову. Глядит Виктору прямо в глаза и уверенно произносит:  
— Извините, у меня дела завтра утром, но Юри совершенно свободен.  
— Дела? — озадаченно переспрашивает Юри.  
— Ну да, дела.  
Юри взглядом извиняется перед Виктором и отворачивается к другу. До Виктора доносится приглушенный шепот:  
— Какие дела?  
— Те самые, помнишь… я тебе сто лет назад говорил, — объясняет Пхичит. — А ты, между прочим, любишь кофе.  
— Я… — Юри, кажется, готов возразить, но потом бросает короткий взгляд на Виктора и краснеет сильнее прежнего. А Виктор понимает, что хотел бы описать его в романе, описать все черточки и жесты, создать героя, похожего на Юри. Он не знает даже его фамилии — вообще ничего о нём не знает, но уверен, что смог бы описать его в мельчайших подробностях.  
Виктор давно не испытывал такого вдохновения.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Юри и, похоже, сам не верит, что соглашается.  
— Хорошо?  
— Мы можем… то есть, я знаю одно место, — отвечает он, словно в тумане. Как будто вовсе не собирался говорить ничего подобного. — Вы, наверно, остановились тут рядом в «Мариотте»?  
Виктор кивает.  
Юри косится на Пхичита, ища у него поддержки.  
— Я… могу написать адрес, если вы…  
— Я запомню.  
Тогда Юри говорит адрес.  
Виктор запоминает.  
И друзья уходят.  


***

  
  
Вернувшись в номер, Виктор хватает ноутбук, ставит на стол и одним движением придвигает стул. Открывает незаконченный роман и принимается неистово стучать по клавишам, подхваченный вихрем вдохновения. Получается отлично; он перечитывает написанное и остаётся очень доволен. Великолепно! Возможно, лучшее из всего, что он написал за последние несколько лет.  
Время идёт, слов становится всё больше и больше.  
Виктор думает о Юри, снова видит его движения, понимает, что ему всегда не хватало этих мелких деталей, всегда хотелось создавать героев, похожих на Юри: полных жизни, ярких и, самое главное, незаурядных. Ему не нужны марионетки, он хочет, чтобы его персонажи жили и дышали на страницах книги.  
Чтобы эти персонажи помогли раз и навсегда заткнуть за пояс К. Ю.  
И всё же Виктор чувствует себя Танталом, обреченным на вечные муки: плоды слишком высоко, а вода слишком низко. Неутолимое стремление к лучшему, большему сквозит в каждой мысли, вертится на кончике языка. Он не знает, что именно ему нужно, но уверен: необходимо что-то ещё. И рано или поздно он это получит.  


***

  
  
Когда Виктор приходит, Юри уже ждёт его.  
Кофейня полна народу, и Юри сидит за одним из высоких столов, положив куртку на соседний стул. Виктор с замиранием сердца понимает, что Юри занял место для него. Он спешит к стойке сделать заказ, но вспоминает, что не пьёт кофе, и в нерешительности принимается изучать меню. Нетерпеливое покашливание за спиной заставляет поторопиться; Виктор покупает латте в надежде, что это вполне обычный напиток.  
Получив заказ, он садится рядом с Юри, глядя в окно прямо перед собой. Краем глаза замечает, что Юри не узнает его:  
— Простите, здесь занято… Виктор?  
Юри называет его по имени, хотя Пхичит вчера обращался «мистер Никифоров». Виктор никогда не придавал значение собственному имени, но Юри произносит его с каким-то особым акцентом, по-новому, непривычно. Виктору нравится.  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает он, держа кофе обеими руками. Светлая жидкость с маленьким островком пены вот-вот выплеснется через край. Стаканчик тёплый, но не обжигает, так что Виктор подносит его к губам и отпивает глоток на пробу. Морщится от незнакомого вкуса.  
Юри усмехается:  
— Вы… вам не нравится?  
— Я не любитель кофе.  
Кажется, Юри так и подмывает спросить: что мы тогда здесь делаем? Виктор рад, что Юри не задаёт вопрос вслух — ответить было бы сложно. Он отпивает ещё глоток, покачивает головой, чтобы распробовать.  
— К нему просто надо привыкнуть, — произносит Юри.  
— Что же, возможно, я привыкну.  
— Обычно писатели пьют кофе.  
Виктор ставит стаканчик на стол.  
— И со многими писателями ты знаком?  
На Юри голубой шарф — не тот, что вчера — до самого подбородка, те же очки в чёрной оправе. Тёмно-серый свитер, облегающий фигуру, и широкие джинсы; он сидит, зацепившись носками ботинок за ножки стула.  
Виктор же одет в белую рубашку и чёрные брюки. Позже у него деловая встреча, так что он решил убить сразу двух зайцев — одеться официально и произвести впечатление на Юри. Он разглаживает складки на брюках и подаётся вперёд, делая очередной глоток. В общем, привыкнуть можно.  
— Нет, просто я всегда так думал, — отвечает Юри.  
— А, ясно.  
Юри поворачивается к нему лицом. Виктор встречает его взгляд, но на этот раз Юри не отводит глаза.  
— Не хочу показаться грубым, но можно задать вам один вопрос?  
Виктор слегка наклоняет голову на бок в знак согласия.  
— Почему вы пригласили меня?  
— Я ценю проницательность в людях, — легко отвечает Виктор, потому что это правда. — Мне понравился наш короткий разговор вчера. Захотелось продолжить.  
Юри облизывает губы и отпивает кофе, покрытый взбитыми сливками и карамелью.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Какие книги К. Ю. ты читал? — небрежно спрашивает Виктор.  
— Разве вы не хотите поговорить о своих книгах?  
Виктор смеётся, помешивая латте в стаканчике.  
— Зачем? Думаешь, я пригласил тебя, чтобы потешить самолюбие?  
Юри вздрагивает, но потом понимает, что это шутка и расслабляется. Он подается вперед, тянет кофе через трубочку, поправляет её двумя пальцами и снова делает глоток.  
— Не знаю. Я уже говорил, мне раньше не приходилось общаться с писателями. Простите, я хочу сказать…  
— Значит, по-твоему, все писатели самовлюблённые зануды и пьют кофе?  
Юри смеётся, и Виктор разом забывает обо всём: его смех настолько не похож на другие звуки вокруг, что гул и суета кафе на миг исчезают.  
— Наверно, да. Но вы не любите кофе и предпочитаете говорить о К. Ю., а не о себе?  
— Он талантлив, — зачем-то оправдывается Виктор.  
— «Он»?  
Виктор поводит плечом.  
— Думаю, это мужчина. Конечно, никто не знает наверняка…  
— Почему вы так думаете? — спрашивает Юри, озираясь по сторонам, словно ему вдруг стало неловко. Виктор обещает себе позже подумать о причинах такого поведения.  
— У него мужской слог. Могу ошибаться, но… мне так кажется.  
Юри медленно кивает, обдумывая ответ. Потом вдруг вспоминает вопрос Виктора.  
— Я читал все романы К. Ю.  
Он делает акцент на псевдониме.  
— А мои?  
Виктор честно хотел вести себя скромнее, но соблазн слишком велик.  
Юри снова вспыхивает. Виктор думает, что этот румянец нужно объявить вне закона.  
— Д-да… ваши тоже.  
Следующий вопрос повисает в воздухе — они оба знают, каким он будет. Виктор с лукавой улыбкой подаётся вперёд, опираясь локтями о стол. Они сидят перед огромным, во всю стену, окном в дальнем углу кофейни. Солнце заливает всё вокруг, окрашивая людей и предметы невероятными оттенками золота. Несколько человек уткнулись в Макбуки; из наушников доносится громкая музыка, а сами они погружены в свои мысли.  
Виктор узнаёт их по выражению лица — писатели.  
— Ваши мне нравятся больше, — Юри пристально изучает ногти.  
— У К. Ю. лучше показано, как меняются герои.  
— У вас более образный язык.  
— У него лучше продуманы диалоги.  
— Спорно, — Юри прямо глядит на Виктора, без тени прежнего смущения — как прошлым вечером, когда рассуждал о спонтанности в романе. Виктор узнаёт этот азартный блеск. Он пристально вглядывается Юри в глаза и понимает, что тот готов принять вызов.  
Тогда Виктор закидывает удочку.  
— Ты сказал, что читал все книги К. Ю., — начинает он.  
Юри кивает.  
Виктор усаживается поудобнее.  
— Помнишь сцену в парке из «Будь рядом»?  
— Хорошая сцена, — отвечает Юри. — Но Лиам ведёт себя нелогично. Сначала им движет только любовь к Эли, а потом он вдруг меняется, словно чем-то напуган.  
— У персонажей бывают различные мотивы.  
— Я знаю, знаю, просто Лиам всегда… К. Ю. описывает его как очень уверенного в себе человека, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего он теряется. По-моему, это странно, — Юри молчит какое-то время, затем продолжает. — Такое впечатление, что К. Ю. списывает его с кого-то из своих знакомых. Он яркий, энергичный, но в той сцене совсем не похож на себя.  
Виктор достаёт телефон.  
Юри наблюдает за ним с любопытством.  
Тот нажимает «Добавить контакт» и придвигает телефон к Юри.  
Юри молча набирает свой номер.  
Затем Виктор открывает «Заметки» и что-то быстро печатает.  
— Я перечитаю эту сцену, и мы продолжим. Нужно освежить кое-что в памяти.  
— Буду ждать. Неужели вы… вы ведь… — Юри осекается.  
— Что?  
— Вы прочитали все книги К. Ю.?  
Виктор прочитал. По нескольку раз. Он кивает. Никому другому он бы не признался, но Юри почему-то вызывает доверие. К тому же, он ведь не говорит, что ведёт фанатский блог, где превозносит К. Ю. словно божество. Юри хмурится, в задумчивости переводит взгляд обратно на стаканчик; наблюдает, как по стенке стекает капля карамели.  
— Почему?  
— Он прекрасный писатель. Кто бы это ни был, К. Ю. — прекрасный писатель. В этом не может быть сомнений.  
— Но разве вы не?.. — Юри опять замолкает.  
_Конкуренты?  
Соперники?  
Враги, что преследуют друг друга по пятам?_  
К. Ю. с самого начала был для Виктора частью писательской карьеры, всегда незримо присутствовал в жизни. Они развивались параллельно, выпуская книгу за книгой, и, сами того не желая, влияли друг на друга. Им до сих пор не приходилось встречаться, и всё же Виктору кажется, будто они знакомы — будто он познакомился с К. Ю. через его книги, его неповторимый образ мысли, его способность создавать реальность более осязаемую, чем мир вокруг.  
Для Виктора К. Ю. — неотъемлемая часть жизни; он был всегда, как жара или холод. К. Ю. так же неоспорим, как закон природы, математическая формула, как аксиома. Словом, К. Ю. просто есть.  
— Он прекрасный писатель, — повторяет Виктор. Ни в одном интервью он так не отзывался о конкуренте. Не критиковал его, нет, просто всегда уходил от темы. Раз уж К. Ю. ни слова не говорит о нём и вообще не даёт интервью… Виктору тоже не хочется обсуждать его. Между ними словно заключен негласный договор.  
— Наверняка и он вас читает, — размышляет Юри.  
Виктор неопределённо хмыкает в ответ и поворачивается к окну. Люди на улице спешат по своим делам. Кажется, все в Детройте чем-то заняты, каждый куда-то торопится. Ему нравится ритм большого города, но и степенный неторопливый Санкт-Петербург нравится тоже. Наверно, это дело привычки.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — Виктор старается, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно.  
Юри пожимает плечами.  
— Мне кажется, это логично. Вы ведь обошли его по продажам в прошлом году.  
Похоже, Юри действительно следит за его творчеством.  
Кофе почти закончился, и Виктор решает, что вполне привык к его вкусу.  
— А в позапрошлом К. Ю. обошел меня.  
— А ещё годом раньше — вы его.  
— А перед этим он меня, потом я… потом снова он… Если так пойдёт и дальше, то в этом году его черёд. Я слышал, он уже подписал контракт на экранизацию «Создателя легенды». А ведь книга ещё даже не вышла.  
— Да, я тоже слышал. Говорят, он хочет сам написать сценарий, — в голосе Юри звучат странные нотки. Виктор подумал было, что такова его обычная манера, но теперь вдруг понял: Юри что-то не договаривает. Словно ему неприятна эта тема.  
— Сценарий, значит? Но почему?  
— Он сильно привязан к персонажам. Наверное.  
— А ты наблюдателен.  
Юри лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Поэтому вы и пригласили меня на кофе? Или вы приглашаете всех, кто опаздывает на встречи?  
Виктор и бровью не ведёт:  
— Только самых симпатичных.  
Вчера вечером не было возможности как следует разглядеть румянец Юри. Теперь же, в лучах утреннего солнца, Виктор любуется, как краска заливает его лицо от кончиков ушей, постепенно переходя на скулы. Юри опускает голову и нервно покусывает нижнюю губу. Виктор наблюдает за тем, как белые зубы едва прихватывают кожу в неосознанном, но если присмотреться, очень точном движении.  
— Я не… — Юри не знает, куда деть руки. Потирает большим пальцем костяшку указательного. Затем хватает стаканчик, делает долгий глоток, словно от кофе зависит его жизнь. Наконец поднимает глаза на Виктора и замирает, встретив его пристальный взгляд.  
— Вы считаете?..  
— Что ты симпатичный? — как ни в чем не бывало уточняет Виктор. Он берёт стаканчик двумя руками, залпом допивает кофе, отставляет в сторону и внимательно смотрит на Юри. Садится боком, полностью развернувшись к собеседнику и облокачиваясь одной рукой о столик. На ум вдруг приходит любимая присказка редактора о том, что язык тела — наше всё.  
— Именно так я и сказал.  
Юри кивает. Крутит в пальцах соломинку, вынимает её из стаканчика, снова погружает туда, где ещё осталось немного карамели, и отпивает глоток. На какое-то время наступает тишина, словно Юри обдумывает эти слова.  
— Что ж, спасибо.  
— И всё? Просто «спасибо»? — любопытствует Виктор без тени настойчивости. Ему в самом деле любопытно. И хочется узнать как можно больше о Юри — человеке, который пьёт кофе с карамелью, не умеет скрывать эмоции и очаровательно краснеет.  
— А что мне ещё сказать? — недоумевает Юри.  
Виктор пожимает плечами.  
— Насколько я понял, у тебя на всё есть своё мнение. В хорошем смысле. В отличном смысле! Если честно, мне давно не приходилось встречать настолько интересного собеседника. Вот я и подумал, возможно, тебе будет что сказать по этому поводу.  
— Я и сказал — спасибо.  
— Значит, тебе приятно?  
Юри глядит с недоверием:  
— Приятно, — соглашается он.  
Виктор всматривается в его глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. Но потом меняет тему:  
 — Продолжим завтра? Когда я перечитаю и смогу обсудить сцену в парке.  
Юри заметно успокаивается. На его лице лёгкая улыбка, способная осветить весь Детройт. Ради одной этой улыбки Виктор мог бы хоть сейчас горы свернуть, только прикажите.  
— С удовольствием.  
— Правда? — глупый вопрос, ведь Юри только что согласился. Но от его улыбки у Виктора слабеют колени и замирает сердце. Если бы только можно было создать персонажа, похожего на Юри, запечатлеть его в слове, хоть на йоту приблизиться к огромной силе жизни, что озаряет всё его существо.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Юри. Теперь он смеется. И у Виктора голова идёт кругом, а звуки застревают где-то в горле, никак не складываются в слова. — Здесь же? В это же время?  
Виктор откашливается, неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза. Улыбка и смех Юри завораживали, но его взгляд притягивает к себе, как небо, как свет далёких звёзд.  
— Хорошо.  
— Недурственно, — добавляет Юри и снова улыбается, чуть поддразнивая. Только что Виктор сам готов был играть в эту игру, улыбаться в ответ, но сейчас сражен наповал; а его собеседник продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало, даже не подозревая, сколь велика его власть над Виктором. — Ведь так обычно говорят писатели?  
— Дивно.  
— Прекрасно.  
— Божественно.  
Юри смеётся, отпивает ещё кофе.  
— По-моему, для простого свидания в кафе это чересчур.  
Ой.  
Юри спохватывается тут же.  
Прижимает руку ко рту, словно боится сболтнуть ещё что-нибудь.  
— Я не… Мне… Простите, я не то имел в виду. Не в этом смысле… Мы едва знакомы. Я не то хотел сказать.  
Он хватает трубочку и тянет остатки кофе с донышка.  
— Знаешь, что такое оговорка по Фрейду? — хитро улыбается Виктор.  
Юри давится от неожиданности.  
— Это не… — тут лицо его проясняется, он вдруг понимает. — Вы же… Вы что, специально?  
— Отчасти, — сознаётся Виктор. — А отчасти ты сам виноват.  
— Да уж, — соглашается Юри и улыбается снова, уже спокойнее. — Значит, до завтра?  
Вдох и выдох. Виктор почти забывает, как дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Он, Виктор Никифоров, встречается завтра в кафе с Юри…  
Юри…  
— Какая у тебя фамилия?  
Юри медлит с ответом. Совсем чуть-чуть — Виктор бы и не заметил, если бы не наблюдал за ним так пристально.  
— Кацуки.  
Виктор кивает и произносит:  
— Юри Кацуки. Ю. К.? Забавно.  
Юри неохотно улыбается.  
— Недаром мне нравится этот автор.  
Они молча сидят перед опустевшими стаканами. Виктору не хочется уходить, поэтому он дожидается, пока Юри возьмёт стаканчик, залпом допьёт остатки и выбросит его в ближайшую урну.  
— Рад знакомству, Юри Кацуки, — Виктору нравится, как звучит это имя. Хочется написать его прописью, печатными буквами, по-русски… — И можно на «ты».  
— Х-хорошо. Я тоже рад, Виктор Никифоров, — от того, как Юри произносит его имя, всё замирает в груди.  
— Наверно, это странно, — добавляет Юри, — но у меня такое чувство, будто мы давно знакомы. Благодаря вашим… твоим книгам, я хочу сказать.  
У Виктора почему-то такое же ощущение. Есть что-то знакомое в Юри, в его манере говорить. Он отбрасывает эту мысль и обворожительно улыбается, хотя куда ему до Юри.  
— Значит, ты познакомился со мной раньше, чем я с тобой. Так нечестно! Увидимся завтра?  
— Увидимся завтра, — обещает Юри.  
Из кафе Виктор направляется к гостинице, но на углу оборачивается: Юри идёт в противоположную сторону, а рядом крутится его вчерашний приятель. Пхичит — вспоминает Виктор. Он усмехается и уверенно шагает дальше, засунув руки в карманы.  
Позже он созванивается в Скайпе с Милой. И она, конечно, сразу всё понимает.  
— Сияешь, как медный таз, — замечает она, постукивая ручкой по столешнице. Рваный ритм обычно действует на нервы, но сейчас Виктору нет до него дела. — Что случилось?  
Признаться, он ждал этого вопроса — уж очень хочется поделиться новостями.  
— Познакомился кое с кем.  
Синие глаза Милы вспыхивают, она наклоняется к монитору.  
— Серьезно? — затем по её лицу проходит тень. — Но, Виктор… в Детройте?  
Виктор понимает, что уезжать совсем скоро. Но ведь всегда можно вернуться. Всегда можно что-то придумать. Наверно, он спешит с выводами — они всего навсего выпили кофе вместе. Но Юри очаровал его совершенно, и Виктор уже скучает по их разговорам. Он бы с радостью провел с ним в кафе остаток дня.  
Просто не хочет навязываться.  
_Хочет, ещё как хочет!_  
— И с кем же?  
Тут он описывает Юри во всех подробностях, начиная с голубого шарфа и заканчивая глазами, для которых так и не может подобрать слов. Рассказывает о его волосах, об улыбке. Мила внимательно слушает, время от времени вставляет короткие фразы. Но вдруг за её спиной распахивается дверь, и в офис врывается Юра:  
— Мила, где… А, ты с кем-то разговариваешь?  
Он тут же возникает на экране, и Мила ерошит ему волосы.  
— Виктор нашёл кого-то. Представляешь!  
Юра недовольно сопит. Затем вскрикивает — видимо, Мила наступила ему на ногу — и кривовато улыбается:  
— Ну, молодец.  
— Молодчина! — поправляет Мила и обхватывает Юру за плечи. Он закатывает глаза, но терпит. Виктор посмеивается. Мила с первых дней относилась к Юре, как к младшему брату.  
— К. Ю. живёт в Детройте, — напоминает Юра. — Сходи в контору Челестино и выясни уже, кто он такой. Задолбал этот бред с псевдонимом. Чего прятаться, если ты знаменит?  
— Зато весь мир гадает, кто он, — объясняет Мила. — Ловкий ход: сразу и внимание и слава.  
Виктор качает головой:  
— Нет, дело не в этом.  
Мила с Юрой таращатся на него во се глаза. Виктор вздыхает.  
— К. Ю. не гонится за популярностью. Просто это такой человек — замкнутый, необщительный. Наверно, не хочет, чтобы его узнавали на улице.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Мне так кажется, — Виктор задумывается. Берёт слева подушку и кладёт под голову, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати. — У меня вообще ощущение, будто мы знакомы с ним много лет. А у тебя?  
Юра прыскает со смеху.  
— Никифоров, я никогда не читал его так, как ты. Врага надо знать в лицо — как же! Да ты втрескался по уши в этого чувака. А сам ни разу его даже не видел.  
— Втрескался? — фыркает Виктор — Не смеши меня!  
Тем не менее Виктор обдумывает эту мысль. Возможно, он и правда влюблён в его книги. Но в самого К. Ю.? Нет, не может быть. Виктор ни за что не влюбился бы в незнакомого человека.  


***

  
  
— Я перечитал сцену в парке, — говорит Виктор следующим утром.  
Он пьёт латте — как и вчера.  
А у Юри опять кофе с карамелью. Он одет в белый свитер с закатанными рукавами и те же свободные джинсы. Виктор с радостью отмечает, что сегодня он без шарфа — значит, можно лучше рассмотреть лицо.  
— И? — спрашивает Юри.  
— Я бы поспорил относительно Лиама. Понятно, почему ты считаешь, что он списан с кого-то из знакомых К. Ю. Но ведь в том-то и дело — у каждого свои страхи. В этом разговоре он проявляет другую сторону характера, но разве это странно? Он по-прежнему влюблён в Эли, оттого ещё сильнее боится отказа. Обрати внимание, как переплетаются любовь и страх. Быть может, поведение Лиама показалось тебе нелогичным потому, что он сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
Юри беззвучно шевелит губами, затем произносит:  
— Это… Я не думал об этом.  
Виктор испытывает необъяснимую гордость. С довольной улыбкой отпивает кофе.  
— Правда?  
— Действительно, ведь Лиам постоянно думает об Эли. Она очень дорога ему.  
— Именно, — соглашается Виктор. — По-моему, красивая история любви. Как ты считаешь? К. Ю. мастерски передаёт чувства. Интересно, он сам влюблён?  
Юри пожимает плечами.  
— Н-наверное. Не знаю.  
— Думаю, да, — Виктор проводит пальцем по ободку стакана. Юри следит за его рукой, и Виктор чувствует себя фокусником, что способен одним жестом приковать к себе внимание. От восторга кружится голова. — Или по крайней мере испытывает сильные чувства. Может быть, восхищается кем-то.  
— А ты? — Юри вспыхивает и тут же осекается. Кажется, он готов провалиться сквозь землю. — Нет, прости… Я имел в виду… Ну, когда пишешь…  
— Влюблён ли я? — Виктор плотно сжимает губы и отворачивается от окна. Облокачивается о стол, долго испытующе смотрит на Юри. — Как сказать.  
Юри хлопает глазами.  
— То есть?  
— Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?  
Юри лишь смеётся в ответ, отстраняясь и пряча глаза.  
— О… Кто же… Ты увидел кого-то и сразу влюбился? Как… мило.  
Он вздрагивает, хватает стаканчик и делает долгий глоток.  
Очаровательно, думает Виктор. Он мог бы часами писать о Юри, описывать каждый жест, каждую чёрточку. Незачем слушать на повторе пять одних и тех же инструментальных композиций, если есть Юри Кацуки. Общительный и молчаливый, уверенный и робкий, сотканный из противоречий — идеальное несовершенство.  
— А если я говорил о тебе? — Виктору интересно, как поведёт себя Юри.  
Юри тут же давится кофе.  
— Обо мне?  
— Да.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Разве похоже на шутку?  
Юри воспринимает его слова на удивление спокойно. Внимательно смотрит на Виктора, словно пытается прочесть что-то в его лице. Виктор не до конца понимает, что именно он хочет увидеть, но всем сердцем надеется оправдать ожидания. Поэтому просто терпеливо смотрит в ответ.  
— Вообще-то да.  
Наступает черёд Виктора удивляться.  
Он силится понять, что у Юри на уме, придумать остроумный ответ — но ничего не приходит в голову. Он лишь растерянно глядит на Юри.  
— Что — «да»?  
— Да, я думаю, твои слова похожи на шутку, — поясняет Юри и слегка пожимает плечами, словно извиняясь. Виктору знакомо это движение: Яков всегда говорил, что если Виктор не в восторге от сцены или диалога, то подчёркивает жестами каждую реплику.  
Поэтому Виктор прекрасно понимает, как Юри сейчас себя чувствует.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
Юри снова пожимает плечами.  
— Просто ты… открытый человек, наверное. И мне кажется, многие — не я, а другие вообще — могут решить, что ты заигрываешь.  
— Заигрываю? — повторяет Виктор почти по слогам. — Тебе говорили, что у тебя отличный словарный запас?  
— Нет, не говорили.  
— Ты не думал писать книги?  
— Нет.  
Они замолкают.  
Человек за соседним столиком окидывает их понимающим взглядом.  
Воздух между ними уплотняется. Он наполнен словами, каплями кофе, названиями романов и блеском глаз.  
Виктор смакует каждое мгновение. Он вдруг понимает, что они с Юри сейчас думают об одном и том же.  
— К твоему сведению, я до сих пор ни разу не шутил с тобой о чувствах.  
Юри плотно сжимает губы, тщетно скрывая волнение.  
— Значит, ты что-то говорил всерьёз? Наверно, я не обратил внимания.  
— То есть, мои слова о любви с первого взгляда ты пропустил мимо ушей?  
— Я имел в виду — до этого, — уточняет Юри, снова еле заметно пожимая плечами.  
Виктор с улыбкой подаётся вперёд.  
— Я назвал тебя симпатичным. Пригласил на кофе. Юри Кацуки, где же твоя наблюдательность? Конечно, это было серьёзно.  
— А-а, — только и может сказать Юри. Затем отпивает кофе.  
— А-а?  
— В смысле «я сразу не понял». А не в смысле «мне всё равно».  
Он делает ещё глоток, и на щеке остаётся пятнышко взбитых сивок. Виктор протягивает руку, стирает его большим пальцем и отправляет в рот, что-то довольно мурлыча. С наслаждением видит, как Юри в изумлении распахивает потемневшие глаза.  
— Так ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, Юри?  
Тот качает головой, а когда начинает говорить, кажется, что мыслями он где-то далеко, словно всё еще пытается прочесть что-то в сияющих бездонных глазах Виктора.  
— Я верю в симпатию с первого взгляда.  
— С тобой такое случалось?  
Пауза, затем Юри кивает.  
— Часто? — Виктор не может сдержать любопытство.  
Юри качает головой.  
С колотящимся сердцем Виктор ждёт от него следующего шага, хочет знать наверняка, что они думают и чувствуют одинаково. К счастью, Юри продолжает, рассеивая его страхи:  
— Ты завтра ещё будешь в Детройте?  
— Да, — быстро отвечает Виктор.  
Юри поднимается с места.  
— Здесь же? В это же время?  
— Это свидание?  
Юри без труда узнаёт свои собственные слова, хочет было ответить, но запинается и в конце концов уходит выбросить стаканчик.  
— Увидимся завтра, — говорит он, вернувшись, и Виктор в который раз с восторгом отмечает, как зарделись у того кончики ушей.  
— До завтра, Ю. К.  
— Ю. К.? — Юри замирает, придерживая рукой открытую дверь.  
Виктор широко улыбается, проходит мимо него, слегка задевая плечом. От прикосновения бросает в дрожь.  
— Прозвище. Как К. Ю. Смекаешь?  
— Ясно, — улыбка Юри тускнеет. Впрочем, он быстро овладевает собой и машет рукой на прощание.  
— До завтра, В. Н.


End file.
